The present invention relates to the combination locks and more particularly to a combination lock with code protection device suitable to lock the tabs of a double zipper fastener in a suitcase or a luggage which device includes a rotatable switch and a rotatable detent means for protecting the code of the combination lock from disturbed intentionally or unintentionally and facilitating the users to change the exist code for their desired code of combination.
Typical combination lock for locking the tabs of a double zipper fastener in a suitcase or a luggage include two, three or four dials. Each dial has been designated a numeral by the manufacturer to form a specific combination code for each of the individual combination lock. Because the combination code is unchangeable, once the user is supposedly forgot the designated combination code of his own suitcase or any one of the dials is unintentionally disturbed, he will never open his suitcase except destroying the lock. To solve the above discussed problems, a latest type of combination lock is provided in the market, which type includes a device for facilitating the users to change the old one for their desired combination code, once they forgot the old code of their own combination lock or under the condition that they want to change the code for the anti-burglar purpose. However, to change the code in this type of combination lock, the user has to hold the button with one hand and rotates the dials with the another. Since the dials are relatively small and their intervals are relatively limited, it is difficult to designate a numeral for each of the dials without disturbing the others. So that it may cause a situation when a new code is supposedly and correctly designated, but it is substantially wrong because of that the user is inadvertently disturbed the other dial which the numeral is previously designated.
The present invention is arisen to militate and/or obviate the afore-discussed disadvantages and provides a new combination lock which includes a code protection device and especially that the user can designate a new code with a single hand and does it concentratively.